Yslenor Denloth
|image1 = File:Yslenor.png |race = Falmer |gender = Female |age = 119 (1E 139) |height = 1.70 meters tall |status = Alive |date_of_birth = 1E 20 |place_of_birth = Ilinhame, Mereth |family = Torvus Denloth (Father) Edrilor Denloth (Brother) |titles = Lady Prelate |factions = Chantry of Auriel |class = Mage }} ( - ) is a Falmer mage and a Prelate of the Chantry of Auriel. She is the daughter of Arch-Curate Torvus and thus holds considerable political power in the nation of Mereth. She was put in charge of the garrison at Gondorin, one of the border fortresses that guarded the elven realm from human raiders. Born long after the Atmoran-Falmer War, she never knew the Falmer civilization at its peak. History Backstory Yslenor is among the many children of Arch-Curate Torvus Denloth, the leader of the Falmer Chantry of Auriel and the de-facto ruler of the nation of Mereth. She was born to his second wife long after the fall of the Falmer kingdom during the Merethic Era and was raised in the sanctuary city of Ilinhame, the only city to survive the brutal onslaught of the Atmorans. Due to her father's position she was raised in luxury and treated much like a princess by everyone around her. She followed her father's footsteps and joined the Chantry at a young age. By the time of her 100s she was already a Prelate and appointed as the religious leader of the fortress of Gondorin, one of the border fortresses that guarded the Falmer realm. Ballad of the High King Atmoran Aggression In 1E 139, Yslenor's agents were the first to discover the increased Atmoran activity near the border. They reported to her that the humans were sending scouts to check the elves' defenses, which troubled her. She decided to send word to her father in the capital, warning him of the increased activity. After meeting with him personally to deliver her report, using Gondorin's wayshrine to teleport directly to Ilinhame. There she spoke to her father, the Arch-Curate. He was quite worried about the report and sent her back to the fortress with three spies with orders to uncover what the humans were planning. The spies headed north into human territory and sometime later returned with terrible news. A human noble by the name of Harald Word-Bringer was planning to invade them. He blamed the Falmer for attacks against his people which they did not commit and used it to rile up the populace in his favor. The agents reported that he was successful in convincing a large portion of the humans to his cause, mainly due to his descent from the human hero Ysgramor. Yslenor shared the news right away with her father and was ordered to prepare her defenses at Gondorin as well as have the spy Admar continue to monitor the humans. A month later, a lone man came to their fortress. The archers would've shot him dead where he stood were it not for the fact that he appeared to look like a Falmer. Yslenor met him in the clearing and questioned him. The man, Karyor, revealed that he was indeed one of them. During the interrogation he claimed to speak only the truth. He warned the Falmer that the Atmorans were going to invade, having been under the impression that they had no idea. Karyor made clear that he was their ally. He revealed to them that he could use the thu'um and had used the skill to avenge their kin before. Yslenor was distrustful of him at first, seeing him as barely order than a child. Though his confidence and sincerity earned her trust, at least for now. He spoke of many battles and deeds that he had accomplished during his time with the humans, including the killing of a dragon. She introduced herself to him and invited him inside the fortress where she planned to continue their conversation. Inside the fortress he was given room and board in exchange for his allegiance and further information on the Atmorans since he had lived among them for decades. He shared with Lady Yslenor the tale of his birth, revealing that he was in fact a Half-Breed and how he killed his human father for the rape of his elven mother. He told her of the Order that he created afterwards to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. He told her that he considered himself a Falmer and sought revenge for the atrocities committed by the Companions against their people. He wanted to stop the humans from genociding the last of the Falmer. This ingratiated himself to Lady Yslenor, but she still had him watched in the coming months which he remained at Gondorin. The Falmer garrison had grown to trust him and get used to him during that time. Lady Yslenor had left the half-breed in the dark when it came to the developments of the last few months. She had received continued reports from Admar and was relaying the information to the Arch-Curate back in Ilinhame. They learned and confirmed that the Atmorans planned to attack at the end of summer. Shortly before then her father decided that it was time to inform the rest of the Chantry as well as the Paladins of Auriel about the impending human invasion. He called a meeting in the Chantry's Cathedral and ordered Yslenor to bring Karyor, for he wished to speak to the Half-Breed. Yslenor called on Karyor and took him to the underground room in the fortress where the wayshrine was located. She activated it and led him through to the last Falmer city, Ilinhame. He was amazed by the portal and the city that he found on the other side of it. She took him through the Chantry of Auriel and to a large meeting chamber where they took part in a debriefing by the Arch-Paladin, the leader of Mereth's military forces. He reported everything to them, including the number of the enemy forces and when and where they were likely to launch their first attacks. It was to be in the next few weeks as soon as they reached the border near Gondorin. Many of the elves in the room had no idea of this, as only a handful of people - among them Yslenor, her father, Arch-Paladin Udhellor, her spies and Karyor - knew about the Atmoran threat. Once the meeting was concluded, Yslenor brought Karyor to the top of the Chantry with a personal conversation with her father. Torvus questioned him and was immediately hostile towards the Half-Breed, insulting numerous times during the questioning. Karyor returned the old elf's hostile tone. When Torvus insulted his family, Karyor almost attacked him, but Yslenor stopped a conflict from errupting. Torvus retired to his chambers, ordering Yslenor to keep Karyor close since he still didn't trust him. Though he allowed her to make use of the Half-Breed and his powers during the war. Yslenor apologized for her father's behavior, explaining that he was old enough to have lived through the first Atmoran-Falmer War and suffered greatly when witnessing the fall of their race. He had an immense hatred for the Atmorans and he couldn't look past Karyor's heritage. He didn't forgive the Arch-Curate for his insults, particularly against his family. The Lady Prelate took him to the city's harbor, where they met with Arch-Paladin Udhellor once more. Yslenor wanted the Half-Breed to explain and demonstrate his powers to the Paladins. To demonstrate his voice magic, they boarded two ships and sailed onto the lake around the island to a safe distance where Karyor could show them how his shouts worked. Yslenor and Udhellor bordered the second ship so that they could watch the demonstration from a safe distance. Karyor's shout created a large storm around his ship, impressing them. Afterward she sparred with one of Udhellor's men and showed them a shout that weakened his opponents. Once the demonstration was done they returned to Gondorin. The Falmer Genocide The Atmorans attacked just as the Arch-Paladin had predicted. Yslenor left the command of the forces to Curates Enwe and Nesiro, while she watched the battle from afar and reported the situation back to Ilinhame. The human army attacked Gondorin, trying to make their way towards the gatehouse. The elves pelted them with arrows and spells, reducing their numbers as much as they could before they reached the fort. Karyor was sent to the battlements to await until the humans were within reach to use his shout. Once the vanguard was close enough, Karyor shouted and brought down a storm on their heads. Unfortunately, the humans had mages with them that helped to protect against the lightning bolts. The enemy endured and once Storm Call ended they made their move for the gates, using their own shouts to blast them apart. Personality Yslenor had a strict upbringing, having joined the Chantry of Auriel from a young age. She was taught about their religion, traditions and secrets. At the end of her tutelage she was a zealous follower of the elven faith and loyal to her people and especially her father, whom she had looked up to since she was a child. The Chantry brought out her best features, making her a diligent woman - devoting herself fully to her duties. She proved quick to learn the magical arts and intelligent enough to lead. Though her dedication to magic and scholarly work left her body neglected. Thus she is weaker than most in physical matters, so she avoids them whenever possible. Statistics *Attributes: Personality and Willpower *Major Skills: Master Destruction, Master Alteration, Expert Restoration, Adept Unarmored, Adept One-Handed, Adept Leadership *Minor Skills: Atheletics, Acrobatics, Speechcraft *Spells: Blizzard, Unbounded Freezing, Icy Spear, Frost Cloak, Winter's Revenge, Grand Healing, Greater Ward, Mass Paralysis, Dragonhide. *Powers: Blood of Mereth (Racial - Grants 75% resistance to cold and frost magic), Auriel's Light (Racial - AOE spell that heals the caster and all allies within a 20 meter radius over time as well as boosting the caster's restoration skill, for 60 seconds, activated once a day. Equivalent to the ESO Practiced Incantation), Permafrost. *Equipment: Prelates's Robes, Blue Flower Circlet. Trivia *Yslenor is in some ways the Poetic Edda counterpart of Gwenring Emeloth, a Falmer paladin in the BMC. **Both are daughters of the Falmer leaders of their respective communities and followed in his footsteps: Yslenor of Arch-Curate Torvus, Gwen of Arch-Paladin Athyis. **Both have similar personalities, being diligent and dutiful in their work and were loyal to their fathers. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Falmer Category:Mages Category:Priests